Meryl Shikwambane
Meryl Shikwambane, simply known as Meryl is a former Big Brother Africa housemate. She represented Namibia during the second season of the show where she became the third housemate to be evicted on Day 35 after receiving 8/13 votes to evict. She later on returned during the fifth season of the show where she was sent to the barn on Day 70, but failed to return to the main house and became the third housemate to be evicted on Day 77 after receiving 1/15 votes to return. About Meryl Big Brother Africa 2 Name: Meryl Age: 21 Birthday: March 8 Gender: Female Place of Birth: RSA Height: 1.65m Occupation: Personal Assistant and Receptionist She’s the youngest housemate on Big Brother Africa 2 and Namibia’s Meryl couldn’t be happier about being on the show. The 21-year-old Namibian says that being on the show means she can now show people who never believed in her what she’s capable of and who she really is. Meryl describes her clothing style as revealing, sexy and seductive and would love to hang out on the islands of Hawaii. She has no idea what her most embarrassing moment is and when asked about her bad habits says, “Apparently I tend to be very lazy.” She loves music and when she’s not relaxing by listening to her favourite songs, Meryl enjoys shopping and watching television. Her favourite shows include Prison Break, Desperate Housewives and Egoli, among others. Whilst she was born in SA, Meryl is Namibian raised and when speaking about her home, Meryl says the whole country of Namibia is beautiful but her favourite place is the country’s well-known dunes. Big Brother Africa 5 24-year-old event organizer Meryl, of Big Brother Africa 2 fame, describes herself as an outspoken person who doesn't mind people talking about her. "Such things make me stronger mentally and emotionally." The Namibian says that if she could teach the world one thing, it would be: "We are all one big family and its time we started getting along." Asked what she likes and Meryl says: "Having people around me and learning new things" while she dislikes: "People that have bad things to say about others and gossiping". She goes on to say that one of her good qualities is that she's a good listener though she reveals that her friends would say that one of her worst qualities is that she trusts too fast. In terms of why she wanted to be on Big Brother again Meryl says: "I have a lot to show people about myself and others have more to learn about my country. Entertainment is my middle name and I can give a lot of it." And her message to viewers is straight-forward: "Take a good look this time and don't make hasty decisions as it will cost you greatly with entertainment. Don't judge a book by its cover." On the topic of why audiences should watch her on Big Brother, she says: "Drama, intrigue, fun, suspense, entertainment and I'm a whole lot of woman! I have a personality that others might find as outspoken and loud but it will surely keep you glued to your televisions". Housemate History Housemate Status Big Brother Africa 2 Big Brother Africa 5 Total Nominations Received Big Brother Africa 2 Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa 2 Housemates Category:Female Housemates Category:Namibian Housemates Category:Evicted Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa Category:Big Brother Africa 2 Category:Namibia Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Housemates